


can i get an f in the chat

by eeeenby



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Coder Bfs, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Tobin Batra, Group chat, Other, Texting, coder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeenby/pseuds/eeeenby
Summary: Tobin: MCKENZIE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST THROW AT MEWERE U LURKING IN THE CHAT JUST FOR THATMcKenzie:  i’m simply acting as karma sweetie :))aka SPRQ Point office group chat :3
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly, maybe something else later too???
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. new chat, who's this?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first text fic! i dont know what im doing!  
> i also dont have a lot of plot or scheduling plans so uhhhhhhhhh
> 
> cass and yasmeen are basically just me making my own characters bc we know nothing about them ://

1:26pm

_Fourth Floor_

Zoey added Tobin Batra, Max Richman, and 6 others to the chat

Tobin: 👀

oh????

new chat?????????

Zoey: jesus christ tobin

will you let me finish setting up the chat before you start spamming it

anyways

hi everyone!! i made a fourth floor group chat so we can all feel closer as a team and stuff :D

as for formality, i’m just gonna say now that this is gonna mainly be a casual thing so if you have like, actual work concerns

uh, probably just talk to us in person!

anyways i hope y’all enjoy this!!

Tobin set Zoey Clarke’s nickname to _Red_

Tobin: sounds gucci to me, Red :))

Red: this bodes well

Yasmeen: ayyy! i was wondering when y’all were gonna actually start talking to the new members of the floor :))

Cass: 👀👀👀👀👀 where’s the lie tho

Red: That’s part of why I wanted to make this chat! 

I’m sorry things have been so hectic recently, we haven’t really had a lot of time for team bonding

Tobin: i could do with a lot more bonding with the new ladies if you know what i mean ;)

Tobin: MCKENZIE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST THROW AT ME

WERE U LURKING IN THE CHAT JUST FOR THAT

McKenzie: i’m simply acting as karma sweetie :))

Tobin: so that's how this is gonna go??? 

SWEETIE??????

Red: OKAY things have gotten off to a great start

may i suggest we all calm down and do a round of names and pronouns? 

Simon: I’m glad I only tuned into the conversation now.

Simon, he/him

Red: Zoey! she/her!!

Yasmeen: Yasmeen or if i like you just Yas

she/they

Cass: Cass they/them

George: hey guys!! I know i don't technically work there anymore but i’m glad to be included :))) 

George, he/they

Red: And we’re glad to have you!!

McKenzie: mckenzie, she/they

Max: Max, he/him

Tobin: wait why the fuck is Max here?? He doesn't even work here anymore??

oh also Tobin she/they/he it depends on the Vibe

Max: why do u only have a problem with me being here

george literally just pointed out he doesn't either

Tobin: bc george is an angel thats why

anyways Red why tf is max here

George: awwww, Tobin!!! <3 <3 <3

Max: jesus christ

Red: oooooookay

max is here bc he’s still part of the team! Just like george! Okay?

Tobin: you’re on thin fucking ice maxarino

:* love u george

Tobin set Max Richman’s nickname to _Maxarino_

Tobin set George’s nickname to _Angel_

Maxarino: really?

Cass: if i may…

Cass set Maxarino’s nickname to _Maxaroni and Cheese_

Yasmeen: AYYYYYYYYYY nice one

Tobin: I APPROVE

Cass: ty i try <3

2:20pm

Leif: Sorry I missed most of this but Leif he/him

Tobin: way to be late to the party man

Leif: Unlike some people, I was actually working

Sorry that was just supposed to be aimed at Tobin but it didn’t come out that way

Tobin: hey i work!

i havent even gotten fired yet!

Red: _yet_ being the crucial word

Tobin: everyone here loves me :))

  
  


5:56pm

Tobin: so now that we’re all off the clock can we talk about hotties

because

[oscar.isaac.jpeg]

Angel: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Simon: what a fine ass man

Cass: [rina.sawayama.jpeg]

Yasmeen: GOD

McKenzie: i love being bi

Leif: May I add…

[booboo.stewart.jpeg]

Tobin: FUCK

McKenzie: YOU’VE GOT US ALL THERE, BUD

Yasmeen: [zendaya.jpeg]

McKenzie: ok this is too much i have to Leave

6:45pm

Red: [scarlet.johansson.jpeg]

Tobin: RED NOOOOOOOO

YOU RUINED THE VIBE

Cass: and to think i almost considered us friends

Yasmeen: alright, pack it up boys

Red: what??

what’s wrong with scarjo????

Tobin: zo im so disappointed in you

actually, you know what?

6:45pm

_POC_

Tobin added Yasmeen, Cass, George, and Simon to the chat

Yasmeen: AYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Tobin: AYYYYYYYYYYYY

Simon: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Cass set the group chat name to _beautiful bitches (in color)_

Yasmeen: phenomenal job once again Cass

Cass: ;*

Simon: ngl im glad i realized i was gay before i dated zoey

George: WHOOP

Tobin: WJSLHFJHSDLFJSDLFI

u know what? respect

Yasmeen: oh no zoey’s confused

6:48pm

_Fourth Floor_

Red: guys???? 

did i scare you off????

McKenzie: do me a favor zo and just google ghost in the shell

Tobin: ^^^^

anyways

Tobin set the group chat name to _SPRQing Shenanigans_

Simon: respect

Maxaroni and Cheese: it’s only been a few hours 

how did i miss so much

Yasmeen: that’s group chats for you, babeyyyy

  
  


6:50pm

Tobin to Leif

Tobes: hey

u still in the office?

Leify: Yeah, I’m packing up now.

Tobes: u wanna do pizza tonight?

Leify: That sounds good :)

Tobes: ok sweet :))

if u dont get back in time im eating yours

Leify: You fucking wouldn’t

Tobes: :))))

you’ll just have to get back soon to make sure i dont

Leify: I hate you

Tobes: no you dont

Leify: No I don't

6:57pm

Tobes: text me updates?

Leify: Yeah, ofc

Hopping on the bus now

Tobes: cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> at this point im thinking cass/yasmeen could be cute but we'll see :))  
> @meowingthroughlife on tumblr


	2. you want more of that, pretty boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKenzie: Tobin can u shut the fuck up some of us are trying to work
> 
> Party Animal: hey its not my fault  
> blame Leify
> 
> Yasmeen: ...Leify?
> 
> Party Animal: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the formatting is weird im still trying to figure it out lol

10:14am

_ SPRQing Shenanigans _

Tobin: how are we feeling on this lovely thursday morning?

Red: well I’m currently wondering why your desk is empty

Tobin: hey

u said this was a casual chat

no work stuff >:(

Leif: I mean she does have a point, though.

I’ve been here for like an hour and a half already.

Tobin: well isn’t that great for you

Tobin set Leif’s nickname to  _ Workaholic _

Workaholic: Hey, I do non-work stuff!

Tobin: uh huh

sure

Workaholic: We literally just did movie night last night!!!

Tobin: doesn’t count

that was bc of me

Workaholic: like half the stuff i do is because of you

Tobin: im not sure if that was meant to be an insult but thank you?

i think?

Yasmeen: *the boyfriends are fighting*

Workaholic: We’re not dating!

Tobin: we are bros Yas

smh

Yasmeen: hey i haven’t said we’re friends yet

Tobin: sorry, Yasmeen

Yasmeen: ty :)

and sureeee…

you two “aren’t dating” ;)

Workaholic: Zoey why did you make this chat

Red: hey! don’t blame me!! 

besides it’s a pretty easy joke to make lmao

i’m surprised it hasn’t happened earlier

Maxaroni and Cheese: oh absolutely

i’m sure it’ll happen again

Tobin: you were already on thin ice before, m&c 

youre not helping your case

Workaholic set Tobin’s nickname to  _ Party Animal _

Party Animal: that supposed to be an insult?

Workaholic: …

I couldn’t think of anything better okay

Party Animal: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

fucking figures

McKenzie: Tobin can u shut the fuck up some of us are trying to work

Party Animal: hey its not my fault

blame Leify

Yasmeen: ...Leify?

Party Animal: fuck

Cass: *they have pet names*

Workaholic: Can you SHUT UP I’m trying to work

Yasmeen: *i think we hit a soft spot…*

Red: ok seriously though, Tobin get your ass into the office

we should all get back to work now

Party Animal: yeah yeah

  
  


12:07pm

McKenzie to Tobin

Kenzie: you’re doing a lot of staring there bud ;)

12:13pm

Toblerone: what? no im not!

Kenzie: it took you several minutes to reply bc u were so entranced

i watched

Toblerone: i was not entranced

Kenzie: uh huh

Toblerone: STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK

Kenzie: i will as soon as u admit u’ve got a crush

Toblerone: i will not because thats not true

Kenzie: mhmm

keep telling yourself that bud

Toblerone: fuck you

Kenzie: love u too <3

12:17pm

Toblerone: he’s just wearing one of my favorite sweaters ok??

Kenzie: if u would just listen to how you talk about him

jesus

  
  


2:35pm

_ SPRQing Shenanigans _

Maxaroni and Cheese: so are we just gonna gloss over  _ Leify _ ?

Party Animal: oh shut up max, no one cares about you

besides its an old nickname

we’ve known each other since we were kids

Yasmeen: *childhood friends to lovers*

Party Animal: you know normally i would be mad

but i gotta admit, i admire your boldness Yasmeen

Yasmeen: why thank you, good sir ;)

Party Animal: of course, my liege

Red: this took a weird turn i was not expecting

Workaholic: Tell me about it…

I think I liked it better when Tobin was insulting me

Party Animal: you want more of that pretty boy?

Yasmeen: AKSFHAKSJFASDFHKADFHJADKFHDJAL

2:38pm

_ Coder Gal(ish) Pals _

Cass added Zoey Clarke, McKenzie, and Yasmeen to the chat

Cass: ok so they’re definitely in love right?

Yasmeen: oh abso-fucking-lutely

McKenzie: obviously

Zoey: Can confirm that they’ve been pining for years

usually Tobin’s pretty blatant in his flirting but he kinda does that to everyone

so

Yasmeen: that’s why i stepped on his foot the first day :)

Zoey: RESPECT

Cass: women <3

McKenzie: magnificient

Yasmeen:  anyways are we just gonna let them pine then?

Zoey: i mean, i’ve tried to intervene before?

kinda?

it went ok but they’re both so dense so idk

Cass: that tracks

Yasmeen: god i love you cass

Cass: ^_^ <3

Zoey: let me see if Leif is dead yet

2:40pm

Zoey to Leif

Zoey: heyyyyy Leif

u good?

2:44pm

Zoey: i notice you seem to be very interested in that wall

Leif: he

he called me pretty zoey

Zoey: Yes, I was there

Leif: THEY CALLED ME PRETTY, ZOEY

SHE CALLED ME PRETTY I’M-

Zoey: so uh,

basically you’re good then?

2:47pm

_ Coder Gal Pals _

Zoey: i don’t think Leif is okay

  
  


2:48pm

Yasmeen to Leif

Yasmeen: hey, you good?

Leif: Yep!

Yasmeen: for some reason I don’t believe you

Leif: I’m in love with my best friend

Yasmeen: duh

in true gay fashion

Leif: I don’t even know why I’m telling you this

Never mind.

Yasmeen: hey, i’m sorry.

i know i can be a little, abrasive, at times

but i do care about you

even though i could run laps around you, white boy :)

Leif: Oh you definitely could.

Yasmeen: so you wanna talk about it?

Leif: Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Okay

I may or may not have been in love with my best friend for years.

And uh, still am.

I haven’t fucking said anything because they flirt with anything that moves so obviously, after knowing me all these years he’s clearly not interested.

But any effort to move on has been 

Uh

Let’s just say unsuccessful.

Yasmeen: woof

that’s rough

have u actually confirmed he’s not interested though?

i mean he did just call you pretty boy

Leif: That’s just how he is, okay!!

He probably just said that and didn’t give it a second thought

Meanwhile I’ve been having a meltdown.

Welp,

That was definitely way too much information for someone I only recently met

Uh, sorry

Yasmeen: hey, there’s no need to apologize

I’m the one who asked in the first place

i’m always down to listen

besides, gays have to stick together right?

Leif: Yeah i guess so

Um, thanks

I mean it

Yasmeen: anytime

Yasmeen set their nickname to  _ Yas _

3:09pm

_ Coder Gal(ish) Pals _

Yasmeen: he’ll be alright

Zoey: he looks like he’s breathing again so that’s something

Cass: im living vicariously through Leif and his gay pining

McKenzie: mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i made Tobin so aggressive at Max but its funny and fun to write lmao
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. bring me a muffin, fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass: polyarmory?
> 
> Yasmeen: *pulls out longsword
> 
> Workaholic: *pulls out battle axe  
> I challenge thee to a duel.
> 
> Yasmeen: oh?  
> you wish to challenge me??  
> fucking bring it  
> lets fucking go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh? do i smell prose coming in the next couple chapters??  
> (that i haven't written yet aksjlfhaskdhfka)

11:04am

_ SPRQing Shenanigans _

Red: who the FUCK keeps taking my pens????

i literally just bought like a 50 pack and half of them are gone already???

Party Animal: that sounds rough red

Red: when i find out who’s doing this i’m gonna fire them i swear

11:07am

Tobin to Leif

Tobes: shes not serious right

11:15am

Tobes: LEIF SHES NOT SERIOUS RIGHT???

Tobes: I CAN SEE YOU’VE READ THESE

LEIF

STOP FUCKING CHORTLING

2:46pm

_ SPRQing Shenanigans _

Angel: hey! would anyone wanna do like a picnic or something this weekend and all get together? :)

I miss everyone :’((

Party Animal: george if you wanted to ask me on a date you can just do it directly ;))

Maxaroni and Cheese: that would be like a 9 person date

McKenzie: POLYARMORY BABEYYYY

*polyamory

Yasmeen: HELL YEAHHHHHH

Cass: polyarmory?

Yasmeen: *pulls out longsword

Workaholic: *pulls out battle axe

I challenge thee to a duel.

Yasmeen: oh?

you wish to challenge me??

fucking bring it

lets fucking go

Red: okayyyyyyyy

back on topic, that would be great george!

Yasmeen: can i bring my longsword

Angel: you don’t even have to ask dear

Yasmeen: i like this one

Angel: :) <3

Party Animal: y’all wanna meet up in Golden Gate saturday afternoon?

McKenzie: good w me

Angel: yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


3:05pm

Tobin to Leif

Tobes: yo

you wanna do a little pregaming before saturday?

Leify: Like drinking??

Tobes it’s a picnic

Tobes: nah like

idk wander around the park for a bit

like just the two of us?

i miss our bro time :((

Leify: Yeah okay

That sounds nice :)

Tobes: sweet it’s a date

3:11pm

_ Coder Gal(ish) Pals _

Cass: uhhhhh

does anyone know why leif just ran into the bathroom hyperventilating

Zoey: i should probably be more concerned about that but im eating a great sandwich rn

McKenzie: and you’re fucking valid

  
  


4:20pm

Tobin to Mo

Tobster: blaze it

Momo: child the last time i saw you smoke you coughed for half an hour

Tobster: no i didnt…

Momo: yes you fucking did

there were tears in your eyes

Tobster: no there weren’t :’(((

JUST LET ME HAVE THIS OK

4:28pm

Tobster: uhh

on a more serious note can i ask u a question?

Momo: uh oh

sure

Tobster: how did you get to a point where you were comfortable like

wearing makeup or like

i guess being visibly femme in public?

Momo: oof

it’s been a long journey

i mainly started small? like a small necklace or a little bit of eyeliner?

and then i did that until i felt comfortable with more

it’s definitely a lot of ups and downs, believe me i still have to deal with it

after a while though it was just easier on my brain to express myself than not

Tobster: mmmm

okay thank you, thats helpful

Momo: are u thinkin of doing more femme expression?

Tobster: uh, yeah

i’ve been thinking about it for a while but uh

have been too scared

Momo: that’s very understandable sweetie

take as much time as you need

also im here whenever you need me <3

Tobster: thank you

so much

i can’t tell you how comforting it is to be able to talk to someone about this

Momo: oh believe me i know

good luck hun

Tobster: ty

  
  


6:11pm

Tobin to Leif

Tobes: hey uh

do u think u could just use she/her for me tonight?

just like once u get home n stuff

Leify: Yeah ofc!

Should I avoid gendered words or specifically use fem ones?

Robes: uhhhh

eithers fine

thank u

i mean it

Leify: Ofc!

Should i bring home any food?

Tobes: nah ive got butter chicken on the stove >:)

Leify: OH SWEET

Brb running home

Tobes: ily :)

6:14pm

Leify: ilyt

  
  


9:11pm

Tobin to Leif

Tobes: LEIFFFFFFFFFF

get me a muffin while ur up

9:17pm

Tobes: LEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFF

whats taking so long i want my muffin :((

Leify: just come get it yourself

Tobes: cant

snuggled under the blankie

Leify: Jesus

Tobes: are u bringing me a muffin

bring me a fucking muffin leif

i’ll unfriend u on facebook

Leify: YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A FACEBOOK

NEITHER DO I

Tobes: fine ill fuckin

i’ll

i wont hug u anymore :(

Leify: Dude

Tobes: do i need to make it more clear that i want a muffin

Leify: Chocolate or blueberry?

Fucker

Tobes: CHOCOLATE <3

TY LEIFY!!!!!

Leify: Smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw thanks for reading :)


End file.
